


haze, heavy lidded

by imperialhare



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialhare/pseuds/imperialhare
Summary: Hella dreams of a different goddess this time.





	haze, heavy lidded

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh a couple of months ago I attempted to get myself to write something by asking people to give me a pairing and a kink. this is the only thing I wrote because writing is hard, but here, take it
> 
> (ty to two different friends for the prompt and the title, idk if you want to be called out in my fic notes but you know who you are)

Hella has met goddesses before, but Severea is ancient and monstrous in a way that's new and overwhelming -- fitting for the divine who put all beasts into the world, that her form seems to shift and change from different angles.

Severea seems to settle, after a moment. from the waist up, Hella sees a beautiful woman with heavy curves, an enormous cloud of tightly curled hair buoyed by the water, and the steady, piercing gaze of someone both wild and divine. from the waist down, a mass of undulating tentacles, propelling her with liquid motion forward towards Hella. How strange dreams are, Hella thinks. She doesn't remember when they got to be underwater.

She does manage to think, vaguely, that maybe Severea has the wrong person, when Fero is supposed to be her druid.

Severea laughs a little, and Hella distinctly sees her roll her eyes, a strangely casual motion. "Warrior girl," she says lightly, "how would you like to be a druid?"

"I -- wouldn't, no..."

"No, I don't suppose you would. It was never a calling meant for you. Well, then… what about a tryst? Even gods can have those."

Severea grins at that, so Hella grins back. Something about Severea's attitude puts her at ease, as if this exchange was as commonplace as flirting with a girl over drinks. "Sure, I guess, but you've got -- something interesting going on here," Hella says, gesturing vaguely at Severea's tentacles. "Not that I -- not that I object."

"They're useful, actually, for these kinds of purposes. _Very_ flexible. But you let me know if you want to switch to something more vanilla."

Hella nods, and then Severea takes her hands in hers, brings her in for a kiss. It starts soft but confident, and then escalates when Hella kisses back, Severea pulling her closer, intertwining tentacles with Hella's legs and arms, skimming fingers over Hella's muscled back. Hella expects the tentacles to be cold and slimy but they somehow aren't, they have the smooth suppleness of flesh in some places and the texture of suckers in others, and although she finds it alien at first it's not entirely unpleasant. If she was wearing clothes -- she doesn't remember, in the nature of dreams -- they've melted away where Severea touched her. Hella moans into Severea's mouth as tentacles undulate up her legs, over her chest, caressing her thighs and breasts as Severea keeps kissing her, cupping Hella's face firmly in her hands. Hella wants to touch Severea too, run her hands over her sides and suck on her tits, but she supposes that goddesses don't let you top the first time. 

Severea breaks from the kiss to murmur against Hella's ear, "relax," while she threads her fingers through Hella's hair. Hella tries to relax -- it's not so easy to give herself over, that's just who she is as a person, but the warmth of Severea's touch is all over her, and it feels suffusively good. She lets her muscles go slack -- Severea holds her up effortlessly, makes an approving noise. Two tentacles spread her legs open and a third investigates the entrance to her cunt, pressing into her folds with an insistence that feels not unlike a large and flexible tongue. Hella realizes how wet she is when Severea begins to push inside, with a deliberate slowness that makes Hella writhe and buck her hips, desperate for more sensation there. the flexibility, the texture of the suckers, is unlike anything she's ever had inside herself before, and she moans low as Severea kisses her neck, circles Hella's nipples with her thumbs. Severea doesn't ask her to stay still, but keeps her grip firm on Hella's limbs with the tentacles. 

When another tentacle reaches up to brush inquisitively over her lips, Hella lets it in. She wonders if she can get a reaction out of Severea, somehow, some indication the tentacles let her feel pleasure beyond the heady pleasure of manipulating and watching. When Hella presses her tongue into the suckers, she sees Severea's expression twitch, and that's enough incentive for her to keep going. She doesn't have much leverage but she can make Severea gasp and grin and cover her mouth with her hand in delight.

"Clever," Severea murmurs. With a surge she slides the tentacle in Hella's cunt as far in as it will go, filling her to the brim. Hella hears the wet noise it makes inside her, groans loud but muffled around the tentacle in her mouth. The soreness of being stretched isn't unpleasant, and she wonders how she must look to Severea, so restrained and spread open. whenever Severea moves, the motion reverberates through Hella like a pulse, and she whimpers when Severea repositions her. A mischievous look flits across Severea's face as she wraps two more tentacles over Hella's chest, and Hella is treated to the sensation of dozens of tiny suckers over her nipples, making her gasp and squirm again. The position should be impossible but Severea's tentacles seem infinitely extendable, powered by whatever divine magic, and finally Severea settles in between Hella's legs, placing her with her back arched and a thick tentacle still rooted inside her cunt, undulating slowly with just enough stimulus to send waves of pleasure through her. whenever Hella clenches down around it, Severea pushes back, and the rhythm of that alone is enough to make her hazy with pleasure. Severea uses her fingers first, brushing her thumb in light strokes over Hella's clit, just enough to make her tremble.

"You make a lovely sight," Severea says, fondly, before putting her mouth to Hella's clit and sucking it between her teeth. Sudden pleasure shoots through Hella like lightning and she lets out a muffled yell, and when Severea doesn't let up she comes hard, spasming against the tentacle in her cunt that doesn't yield but rather pushes back with even more intensity, well and truly fucking her now. Severea holds Hella steady even as she writhes, although she makes the allowance of drawing the tentacle out of her mouth so she can scream, scream into the dream-water as Severea fucks her to a second orgasm, and then a third.

Hella pants as Severea finally draws out of and away from her, tentacle slipping free of her oversensitive and open folds, and all the appendages drawing back until they form back into regular human legs. "Good girl," Severea says, holding Hella gently against her with one arm, and stroking her hair with the other. "You're quite the fiery spirit."

Hella, too spent to reply, only lets her head loll against Severea's shoulder. She can't remember when she falls asleep, but she remembers Severea kissing her on the cheek, and she wakes up in her bedroll again. To her surprise, she hardly feels sore -- in fact her body feels energized in a way that can only be explained by divine magic -- but there's an ache in her cunt that she realizes Severea must have left as a memento.

"You okay?" Adaire murmurs sleepily from the other side of the tent.

"Y...eah, yeah. it's just -- goddesses, you know. So demanding."

Adaire makes a skeptical noise, a non-verbal "no, I don't know", but she doesn't press further. Hella rolls over and tries to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @imperialhare even though i'm never gonna talk about tentacles on main


End file.
